Le rêve de plusieurs personnes
by Ilunae
Summary: Pendant des années, personne n'avait cru qu'Izuku pourrait devenir un héro.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Pendant des années, personne n'avait cru qu'Izuku pourrait devenir un héro. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un héro sans alter. C'était ce qu'il avait entendu pendant des années.

Cela ne lui avait pas fait changé d'avis pour autant. Izuku avait toujours voulu croire qu'il pourrait devenir un héro. Il ne pouvait pas savoir tant qu'il n'aurait pas au moins essayé.

C'était pour cela qu'au moment où il avait dû choisir son orientation, il avait inscrit Yuei en premier choix de lycée. Son professeur n'avait pas hésité à en parler devant toute la classe. Ce jour-là, tous ses camarades s'étaient moqués de lui. Kacchan s'était énervé et, s'était montré plus violent que d'habitude.

Un peu plus tard, il s'était fait attaqué par un vilain et, All Might était venu le sauver. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, Izuku avait décidé de lui poser la question.

"Est-ce que je peux devenir un héro si je n'ai pas d'alter !"

"Non !"

Cela lui avait fait mal d'entendre cela. Son idole de toujours lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas devenir un héro. Il avait fini par se dire qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune chance. Il s'était donc dit qu'il devrait sans doute faire un autre choix de carrière.

Peu de temps après, il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre se faire attaquer par le même vilain qui s'en était pris à lui. Quand il avait vu l'expression terrifié de Kacchan, il n'avait pas hésité à courir à son secours. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Izuku n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose pour aider son ami d'enfance. En fin de compte, c'était All Might qui avait sauvé Kacchan. Son idole lui avait quand même dit qu'il pourrait devenir un héro, après ça.

Sa vie avait beaucoup changé depuis. Izuku avait dû beaucoup s'entraîner avant de recevoir One for all. Ses efforts avaient fini par payer et, il avait réussi à entrer à Yuei. L'école dans laquelle il avait toujours voulu entrer.

Il avait dû beaucoup travailler pour devenir un héro. Avoir un bon alter ne suffisait pas. Cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui de contrôler One for all. Izuku s'était souvent brisé les os en l'utilisant.

Il avait tenu bon cependant. Il savait qu'il devait beaucoup travailler pour devenir un héro. Ce n'était plus juste son rêve. C'était aussi celui de toutes les personnes qui croyaient en lui.

All Might l'avait choisi pour devenir son successeur. Izuku ne pouvait donc pas le décevoir. Sa mère croyait en lui. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour le soutenir. Il avait donc tout fait pour lui montrer qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en le laissant à Yuei.

Il y avait aussi ses amis qui croyaient en lui. Uraraka qui avait donné une nouvelle signification au surnom Deku. Iida qui lui rappelait toujours de faire attention à lui. Todoroki qui lui aussi devait faire de son pouvoir le sien.

Puis, il y avait Kacchan. Pendant des années, cela avait été très tendu entre eux. Ils avaient cependant fini par se parler et, se comprendre. Son ami d'enfance avait fini par le reconnaître comme un rival.

Kacchan avait toujours été une grande source de motivation pour lui. Izuku avait tout fait pour lui montrer qu'il était un rival digne de ce nom. Ils seraient sans doute toujours en compétition.

En devenant un héro professionnel, il n'avait pas fait que de réaliser son rêve mais, aussi celui de plusieurs personnes. Savoir qu'autant de gens croyaient en lui l'avait aidé à tenir le coup.

Izuku était donc content de sa vie. Il sauvait des gens tous les jours. Il avait réussi à entrer dans le top dix du classement des héro. C'était aussi le cas de Kacchan. Ce dernier avait toujours l'intention de devenir le meilleur des héros qui surpassait même All Might.

Izuku ferait tout pour devenir meilleur que lui. Il continuerait à travailler dur pour réaliser son rêve. Il était content parce qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il avait ses amis, All Might, sa mère et Kacchan à ses côtés.

Il y avait aussi Sekai. Sa fille était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable. Elle avait déjà un très fort caractère et, un rêve.

"Je veux devenir une grande héroïne comme Papa Kacchan et Papa Deku !" disait-elle tout le temps.

"Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras !"

Izuku croyait en elle. Il était sûr qu'elle pourrait réaliser son rêve et devenir une héroïne. En tout cas, il ferait tout pour l'aider.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
